


Of Marriage and Promises

by Annalas



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalas/pseuds/Annalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's worried, and it's affecting more than his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Marriage and Promises

Summer in Los Angeles came with a vengeful heat, the kind mostly suffered by those much nearer the equator. Bill would have been content to lounge by the pool, but even in the shade, the heat was unbearable. So he was inside, where the air conditioning hummed, spitting out frigid air as quickly as it was able. He and his brother Tom had pulled the blinds and blackout curtains over the windows to keep the sun out. Still, the air in the house was stagnant and hot, driving the brothers to listlessness and boredom, sapping their energy.

Rivets of sweat ran down Bill's back as he reclined on the sectional couch, the burgundy fabric beneath him soaking it up. One leg hooked over the back of the couch, the other sprawled over the edge and touching the floor. Bill's head tilted back, lips parted as a low moan was drawn from his lips. He was hot, sweaty, frustrated. Bored.

Tom's mood was beginning to match his, but sheer stubbornness drove his brother on. Tom's mouth slipped down his shaft, then rose to the head before swallowing Bill all over again. It felt glorious. It had felt glorious for the past twenty minutes or so, at least. Only the addition of Tom's slick fingers had made it better.

But Bill wasn't there yet. He hadn't climaxed, though Tom had slammed into him a couple of hundred times before this. Bill clutched the fabric of the couch, allowing another moan to cross his lips. His hand drifted down, cupping the back of Tom's head, sinking into the fine black hair. He was ruining Tom's manbun, but he didn't particularly care.

Finally, Tom pulled off completely, placing small kisses along his shaft. His fingers left Bill's ass and wiped themselves off on the beige towel under them, set down a few hours before to protect the couch. Bill’s eyes slipped shut. He felt Tom's hand wrap around his member as Tom repositioned himself to lay on top of Bill. 

“Bill,” Tom whined, leaning in to ghost across his lips. Tom's body heat only made Bill hot and a bit irritable. He opened his eyes slowly, finding a concerned look on Tom's face.

“Hmm?” He could feel Tom stroking him lazily, no longer aiming to get Bill off. Tom's thumb ran down the underside of his member, causing Bill's eyes to flutter in pleasure.

“Are you feeling okay? Usually you're the first to come and… It's been hours.” Tom reached up with his free hand, running his fingers through Bill's blond locks. 

“I know,” Bill sighed, frustrated. “I want to, I just…can't.” 

He let out a low groan, thrusting up into Tom's hand. It was unusual for him to last so much longer than his brother, especially when, like now, they had no fear of getting caught with their pants down--pun intended.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tom asked after a moment of silence. Bill had a feeling that the question was partly Ria’s influence on him. Before he had met the model, Tom would have simply asked if there was something more he could do for Bill, or perhaps wordlessly double his efforts. Therein layed Bill's biggest worry, his biggest fear. Ria and her influence over his brother.

“No,” Bill was already saying, before his mind could catch up. He leaned in to touch Tom's lips with his own, wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulders. He pulled Tom back with him as he reclined against the corner of the sectional again.

He kissed Tom deeply, trying to force himself closer to the edge. He felt his twin’s hand tighten around him, begin to speed up his strokes. And then the hand was removed and Bill heard the crinkle of another condom package being ripped open. He lifted his hips as Tom lined himself up, slipping into Bill's lubed space for yet another round. 

Bill let out a small intake of breath as Tom sat back and gripped his thighs. And then Tom was slowly, steadily pounding into him, bringing Bill closer to ecstasy. 

“Tom,” Bill moaned out needily. His brother bent down to press their lips together briefly before speeding his thrusts. Tom was a man on a mission, focused on bringing his lover joy.

Bill wondered if he was the same way with Ria, if he focused on her with the same intense gaze. If, like with Bill, he would do whatever necessary to make her come. Bill's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Tom with her. He wasn't allowed to be jealous, not when he had Tom's heart, his undying loyalty, and at times like this, his body. They lived together, and he monopolized Tom's time. He wasn't allowed to be jealous.

But how long could it last?

Bill let out a frustrated sound, something that resembled a sob, as he felt himself get further away from the edge. He could see his climax, could nearly touch it in his mind, but he just couldn't reach it. 

Tom stiffened above him, continued to pump into Bill for a long minute as he came yet again. What was that, three times now? Bill hadn't even come once. 

He closed his eyes as Tom pulled out of him, doubtless disposing of the condom before crawling onto the couch with Bill. 

Bill shivered, wrapping his arms around Tom. The air-conditioning had sufficiently cooled the house while they occupied themselves on the couch. Tom's body heat now felt nice instead of constricting.

Tom's lips found his forehead, and then his lips as he curled close. Bill nuzzled into the curve between Tom's neck and shoulder. He allowed his arousal to fade, his frustration evident in his movements.

“I'm exhausted,” Tom explained, his voice apologetic. “What's with you today?” 

Bill swallowed, wrapping his arms around Tom possessively. He shook his head, stayed silent. He wasn't supposed to voice his fears about Ria. He wasn't supposed to hide things from Tom, either. 

Tom picked up the remote and turned on the television, content to cuddle with Bill. Tom ways the one that always wanted to touch and be touched. Bill often wondered if, by pushing Tom away so much in their youth in fear that they would be caught, he had driven Tom straight into Ria’s arms. Ria liked to cuddle, too. Bill had come home more than once to find them curled together on the couch, watching Game of Thrones or whatever else Ria wanted to watch.

Bill liked Ria. She was fun, and she made Tom happy. She didn't come over unannounced, for the most part. They had shared interests, and she understood their need for “twin time”, as she referred to it. But how would she react if she knew what they really were to each other? Not once in more than six years had Tom asked him to bring her in on their secret. 

“You've been with Ria what, six years?” Bill suddenly asked. Tom glanced at him in surprise before giving a small nod.

“What of it?” Tom replied, turning his attention back to the TV. He continued flipping through channels, finally settling on something with Eric Bana in it. 

“Just wondering,” Bill murmured. They lapsed into silence again, Bill thinking all the while.

“Have you thought about a ring?” Bill finally inquired. He couldn't help squeezing Tom briefly, possessively, at the question.

“For Ria?” Tom looked down at him, his expression clearly wondering if Bill were sane. “Hell no. We're only twenty six. Way too young to get married.”

“Oh.” Bill quieted, forcing himself to watch the movie. He didn't look at Tom. “You will though, won't you? Eventually?”

Tom frowned. Bill could feel the frown more than see it, as he trained his eyes on the screen. Tom was silent for a long moment, probably thinking about his answer. His silence was answer enough for Bill. He may not marry Ria this year, or even marry her at all. But one day, he was going to want to get married, and move in with whoever and have little baby Toms. One day, what they had would be no more, and Bill would be forced to either move on or be alone. He didn't know which option was worse.

“Is that what's on your mind?” Tom asked eventually. Bill nodded, finally looking to his twin. 

“You think I'm going to marry Ria and leave you?” Tom clarified. “Come on, you know me better than that.”

“This isn't supposed to be forever,” Bill whispered. “We're supposed to grow up and get married and have kids. Not… Not be this. Us.”

“Fuck. That,” Tom snorted. “We were never supposed to be this, but we are. And this…I can't just not be with you anymore, no matter who I'm with. If that were the case, this would have ended when I started dating Ria.”

Bill pressed himself closer to Tom. His twin, in turn, squeezed his tightly. 

“You can't promise to be with her forever and then still fuck your brother on the side.” Bill's voice was soft, his feelings raw. 

Tom was silent, leaning down to press their foreheads together as he did when he wanted to feel close to Bill.

“What we do is more than fucking,” Tom spoke slowly, annunciating every word. “We're expressing our love. Connecting.” 

Bill stared at him for a long minute. Tom had spoken so seriously, he actually believed him.

“You romantic,” he scoffed lightly. Tom grinned at him.

“Knew I could make you laugh,” he chuckled. “But seriously, Billy. Fuck anyone that tries to get in between us.” 

“Yeah, you'll be doing a lot of that, I suspect,” Bill muttered pointedly. Tom laughed, leaning down to kiss Bill.

“She's not going to take me away from you,” Tom said. “No matter what. Not even if we get married and live apart. I will Brokeback Mountain that shit if I have to.” 

Bill laughed at that, running his fingers down Tom's bare, muscled arm. He was glad they had at least settled that. It had weighed on his mind for a good while now. Even now it niggled at him a little, the thought of Tom moving out and leaving their paradise. 

“Okay,” Bill breathed.

“Okay?” Tom cupped the back of his head. 

“Yeah,” Bill murmured.


End file.
